Un Gran Secreto
by Elen Windermere
Summary: Elen Windermere es una niña de once años, que comienza a estudiar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y hacerse nuevos amigos. Pero ella mantiene escondido un secreto que nadie sabe. ¿Lo descubrirán los demás, o podrá Elen callar sus poderes?


Capítulo 1 - Promesa

Desde que nací, mi familia supo cuál era mi problema; o al menos creían cuál era. Nunca se lo dijeron a nadie, por temor a ser excluidos de la sociedad, pero nunca me ocultaron de la gente. Vivo entre magos y brujas, y provengo de una familia muy adinerada, humilde con la gente.Ya a los cinco años tenía poderes extraños, pero aún no podía hacer ningún hechizo. Mi hermana mayor, llamada Sophie, se sorprendía al verme hacer trucos raros con el agua. Jamás lo tomé como algo enserio; hasta este momento.

Ocho años después, mis padres decidieron mandarme a una escuela. Los miré desconcertada, pues aún no podía hacer ningún hechizo, a pesar de tener ya trece años. Al principio, yo no entendía cuál era el significado de ir a un colegio. Pronto desistí, y me armé de valor.

- Está bien padre, iré. Pero sólo con una condición - tomé una bocanada de aire, y proseguí - No quiero que nadie, pero nadie, sepa mi problema. Sólo el director¿entendido?

- Está bien Elen. Te lo prometemos - una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y, acto seguido, abracé a mi padre

Al día siguiente, mi papá había partido temprano -a través de la Red Flu- hacia Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Según me habían comentado, ese era uno de los mejores colegios, mas competían contra otras dos escuelas. Pasaron varias horas antes de que llegara mi padre con la buena noticia que me habían aceptado. Ese día no dormí. Los nervios me consumían. Sólo faltaba un mes, y ya estaría encerrada en aquel lugar, con gente desconocida, indiferente; sin mi familia para resguardarme.

Cerré los ojos, y me sumergí en un sueño profundo: una niña, una pequeña niña inocente, en medio del océano, nadaba sin rumbo alguno. Se cruzaba con sirenas, seres extraños que parecían no verla; pero no todos no la veían. Una pequeña sirenita se acercaba a ella, y la llamaba por su nombre. - Elen, Elen -. Repetía una y otra vez, siguiéndola a cada parte donde iba.

Desperté sobresaltada. Estaba empapada en sudor, y mi respiración era entrecortada. Miré la ventana, y estaba lloviendo. Me acerqué a ella, y me quedé mirando por un buen rato cómo las gotas de agua resbalaban por el vidrio.

- ¿Elen? - preguntó alguien. Volteé bruscamente, y vi parada en la entrada de mi habitación a mi hermana mayor - ¿Estás nerviosa? Te oí gritar.

- No, sólo que… No lo sé Sophie. Tengo miedo. ¿Qué sucede si alguien descubre mi secreto? - en mi cabeza podía ver a los niños, señalándome y riéndose de mí

- No lo harán, no te preocupes - se acercó a mí, y me dio un cálido abrazo. Jamás había recibido tanta atención por parte de ella. La mayoría de las veces en la que nos dirigíamos la palabra era para pedirnos favores, o simplemente en peleas; pero jamás me había dado su contención. La miré, y vi cómo algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas - Hermanita, todo estará bien. Nadie te hará nada, porque yo estaré aquí, en tu corazón - posó una de sus manos en mi pecho. Era inevitable; yo también lloraba.

- Gracias Sophie. Gracias - fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que ella marchara a su alcoba, y yo entrara en el país de los sueños.

Capítulo 2 - Una despedida y un comienzo

Los días transcurrían con normalidad; o al menos para el resto de mi familia. Yo estaba nerviosa. No quería que llegara aquel día en que tendría que tomar el tren y partir a Hogwarts. No me quería apartar de mis padres, y menos de mi hermana, que por su parte ella debía irse a Beauxbatons.

Todos los días mi madre me preguntaba si algo me pasaba, pero yo por supuesto no le respondía nada. Prefería callar mis sentimientos. Sólo contárselos a un pequeño libro, donde guardaba todos mis secretos. Escribía en él cada noche, antes de acostarme. Últimamente, aquel cuadernillo estaba repleto de fotos de mi madre, de mi padre y de mi hermana. Siempre me repetía: "para no olvidarlos nunca".

Y al fin llegó el día. Mi valija estaba lista con una escoba, mi ropa, los libros de estudio, las pociones, una túnica negra, donde llevaba mi varita (¿pará qué? Les pregunté a mis padres cuando me la compraron. "Ya te servirá hija, ya te servirá". Esa fue su única respuesta) y mi diario íntimo, entre otros objetos. Estaba nerviosa, aunque decir sólo nerviosa era poco para esos momentos. Mi madre y mi hermana me acompañaron a la parada del tren, y me llevaron hasta una columna. Me quedé observándola sin comprender.

- Mamá, esto es sólo una columna. ¿Podemos ir al andén? - musité.

Pero no me contestó. Sólo agarró mi brazo y fuimos directo hacia aquella columna sin ningún sentido para mí. Creí que chocaríamos contra ella, pero la atravesamos como por arte de… Magia. Me sorprendí al ver a tantos niños saludando y abrazando eufóricamente a sus padres, quienes algunos -seguramente de algunos chicos de primer año, como yo- lloraban de la emoción.

- Bueno, Elen. Aquí te subes tú - me dijo Sophie en tono irónico.

- Sí, eso creo - las miré a ambas, y me abalancé sobre ellas. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas - ¡Las voy a extrañar tanto! No se olviden de mí, porque yo no lo haré.

- Claro que no. ¡Jamás lo haríamos! - me solté de ellas, y les di un tierno beso en el cachete a cada una. Acto seguido, agarré mi valija y subí al tren. Busqué un compartimiento que estuviera vacío, pero sólo encontré uno en donde se hallaba una niña con el pelo ondulado, ojos color café, y que ya tenía la túnica puesta.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - le pregunté, tímida.

- Sí, claro - me senté frente a ella, puse mi valija bajo el asiento, y me quedé mirándola - ¿Cómo te llamas? - me preguntó, al ver que la estaba observando. Me sobresalté, y le contesté al instante.

- Elen Windermere¿y tú? - extendí mi mano, en señal de saludo.

- Hermione Granger, un gusto - estrechó mi mano, y luego dirigió su vista hacia los padres que saludaban a sus hijos.

- ¿Tus padres están aquí? - le pregunté.

- Sí, están entre el tumulto de gente. No creo que puedas verlos. Ni yo los puedo ver. ¿Los tuyos? - aún seguía teniendo la mirada fija en la ventana.

- Sólo vinieron mi hermana y mi madre. Mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio - contesté.

- ¿Ah, sí¿En qué parte?

- En el Departamento de Regulación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¡Oh, es muy… Bonito! - sonrió.

- Sí, eso creo. ¿El tuyo?

- No, mi padre es _muggle._Él no entiende de todas esas cosas de magia - me dijo, y luego miró sus pies.

- Entiendo - le contesté. Sinceramente no se la veía feliz hablando de este tema; por eso mismo decidí cambiarlo - Y dime¿te gustan las grageas de todos los sabores? - me sonrió alegremente, y comenzamos a charlar. Jamás había tenido una amiga de mi edad, puesto que mi hermana tenía las suyas, y yo jugaba con ellas, pero no me daban mucha bola. Pero ahora me sentía nueva y renovada, con una nueva amiga.

El tren comenzó su marcha, y Hermione y yo estábamos asomadas por la ventana saludando eufóricamente a nuestros padres. Desde ese momento, supe que era una despedida, pero el comienzo de algo nuevo. Muchas aventuras me esperarían en Hogwarts, junto a Hermione y vaya a saber con quién más.

Capítulo 3 - Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió

Luego de haber hablado acerca de nosotras, de nuestros gustos y demás, entró un muchacho con una insignia en su pecho. Nos avisó que debíamos ponernos la túnica, y al verla a Hermione con ella puesta, la felicitó con una dulce sonrisa. Cuando se fue, saqué de mi valija la túnica y puse mi varita entre la ropa.

- ¡Qué linda varita! - exclamó Herms - ¿Puedo verla?

- Claro que sí - le dije, dándosela.

- ¿De qué está hecha? - me preguntó.

- Es una varita de Sauce, el núcleo es de pelo de cola de Unicornio. Flexible. 33 cm - le especifiqué cada detalle de aquella vara llena de magia en su interior. Me miró con una cara de asombro, y me la devolvió. La guardé, y luego me puse la túnica negra. Al terminar, escuchamos unos gritos, y unos cuantos ruidos.

- ¡Oh, Por Dios! Creo que son unos niños de al lado. Me iré a fijar quiénes son, y les pediré silencio - masculló Hermione, enfadada.

Salió a zancadas del compartimiento, dejándome sola. Luego de unos minutos, entró un chico rubio con dos "gigantes" detrás de él. Abrió la puerta del andén, y entró como si nada.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - me levanté de mi asiento, y quedamos frente a frente. Aquellos ojos color verde me hipnotizaron por un momento, pero volví a la realidad al ver que sus dos amigotes se acercaban a mí - Este es un nuestro compartimiento, y tú no eres nadie para entrar cuando se te de la gana.

- ¿Así es como saludas a la gente? - fue lo único que me contestó.

- Yo… Eh… Lo siento. Me llamo Elen Windermere - me alejé de él, y extendí mi mano, como lo había hecho horas antes con Hermione.

- Yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy - estrechó mi mano, y señaló a sus amigos - Él es Crabbe, y él es Goyle.

- Un gusto conocerlos. Ahora pueden irse de aquí - dije, señalando la salida.

- ¿Así tratas al chico más importante de Hogwarts? - musitó Draco.

- ¿Disculpa¿Oí mal¿El chico más importante de Hogwarts¡Oh, por favor! Déjate de pavadas y vete de aquí - se dio media vuelta, y lo saqué arrastrando del compartimiento. Justo en ese momento llegaba Hermione, quien miró desconcertada la escena.

- ¿Qué hacían esos aquí? - me preguntó, cuando al fin logré deshacerme de Draco y sus amigos.

- Sólo vinieron - le contesté - ¿Quiénes eran los de los ruidos?

- ¡Ah, ya me estaba olvidando! No vas a creer lo que te voy a decir. ¡Está Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió! - gritó, emocionada.

- ¿Harry…¿Quién es ése? - me miró atónita, como si me hubiera dicho que la Tierra es redonda y yo no lo supiera.

- ¿No conoces a Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió al maleficio del Innombrable?

- No, no lo conozco - nos quedamos en silencio. Me agarró bruscamente del brazo y me llevó al compartimiento de al lado.

- Hola Harry, hola… Ronald - saludó ella a dos chicos que estaban comiendo ranas de chocolate. La miraron, e hicieron un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo - Ella es Elen Windermere -saludé a ambos, y me quedé mirando al chico castaño, y me fijé en sus ojos, en sus ojos color verde. Me parecieron lindos, pero no les hice mucho caso; pero una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente me llamó la atención.

- Eh¿qué te sucedió en la…? - señalé mi frente, y se quedó observándome -


End file.
